


it never really ends

by iwillstillopenthewindow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KageHina Week, M/M, the idiots are older and are living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstillopenthewindow/pseuds/iwillstillopenthewindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their off-days, and Hinata is no exception.<br/>For Kagehina Week, days 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it never really ends

**Author's Note:**

> **For Kagehina Week, days 2 & 3.**  
>  
> 
>  **Prompts:**  
>  Aphrodite || “So, I love you because the entire universe conspired to help me find you.”  
> Luna || Although it can appear a very bright white, its surface is actually dark.
> 
> I know that I'm supposed to just write about them in an apocalypse!au for the whole week, but nah.

 

It starts in the morning, when Kageyama wakes up to the shrill sound of their alarm clock rather than Hinata ripping the blankets off of him.

 

Instead of paying attention to the clock that he slapped off their bedside table or the thought that groans, “This is the third clock that you guys broke this month,” Kageyama blinks blearily at the tuft of orange hair peeking from underneath the covers.

Kageyama pulls back the blankets, revealing Hinata who is still fast asleep. As much as he would like to continue staring (because really, a peaceful-looking Hinata is a very rare occurrence), they can’t risk being late to class (again). Plus, he remembers Hinata freaking out last night about a quiz today.

So it surprises him when Hinata willingly wakes up, not even whining about how Kageyama could have woken him up better, “You know, with more love!” like usual. He just sits up, stretches, pecks Kageyama on the lips, whispers a good morning, and heads straight to the bathroom.

It leaves Kageyama staring at the door in confusion. Normally, they would actually race to the bathroom even though it’s just four meters away from their bed. The winner (usually Kageyama) gets to shower first while the loser (usually Hinata) prepares breakfast. If it ends as a draw, they go in together, something that both of them secretly look forward to.

The sound of running water reminds Kageyama that he’ll be the one in charge of breakfast today. Sighing, he pads his way to the kitchen. There are already two eggs and a wrapped loaf of bread on the counter. Hinata’s asked him last night about what he’ll like for breakfast and prepared everything—his way of keeping the quiz off his mind.

Now, the only negative effect of always winning their little races to the bathroom is that Kageyama can’t cook to save his life. While Hinata’s far from being a gourmet chef, he knows his way around the kitchen enough to properly prepare a meal for two _and_ the best pork curry Kageyama has ever tasted. Though he still burns a few pots, gets cut, and mistakes salt for sugar every now and then.

(Sometimes Kageyama wonders whether Hinata enjoys seeing him worried or is just really stupid.)

Kageyama’s reaching up for a box of cereal when Hinata walks in, all ready to go. As they sit down at the dining table, Hinata raises an eyebrow at him, silently asking about the eggs and toast.

“I might burn them,” Kageyama says. “We’ll end up being late. You have a quiz right?”

Hinata just nods as he pours cereal into a big bowl he got for both of them to share. Kageyama watches as he stands to get a carton of milk, concern replacing his earlier confusion.

He expects Hinata to at least freeze up, to show a sign of anxiety about the exam. Hinata also doesn't comment on Kageyama’s lack of cooking abilities, which he always _always_ does.

(It makes him happy that he’s better than Kageyama at something. Kageyama doesn’t bother correcting him, doesn’t bother saying that Hinata’s always been better than him in more ways than one, because he will never ever hear the end of it.)

The silence is quite loud while they eat. Hinata’s being uncharacteristically quiet and Kageyama knows that it would be meaningless to ask him if something’s wrong. He’ll just stare at Kageyama like _he’s_ the one who has a problem and smile like everything’s okay.

This _has_ happened before, to both of them. There are just days when it feels like everything sucks, that everything is going wrong, and you’re just never good enough. It’s normal, everyone has those days. And Hinata, actual living sunshine, is no exception. Many picture frames and pillows have fallen victim to Hinata’s throwing-stuff-when-I’m-angry tendencies, and tears have been shed due to insults flying back and forth. But more tears, more kisses and hugs are shared at the end of the day.

Hinata washes the dishes while Kageyama takes a shower. It’s eight-thirty A.M. when they leave their apartment, the silence still heavy.

As they walk side by side to school, Kageyama lets his right hand brush Hinata’s left. When Hinata doesn’t step away, he gently takes a hold of his hand. It’s only when Kageyama feels Hinata squeeze his hand that he lets out the breath he’s been holding.

 

 

It continues in the late afternoon, when they pass by a fast food restaurant and Hinata asks if Kageyama’s okay with having takeout for dinner. Kageyama’s about to step inside when Hinata pulls him back with a smile.

 

“It’s okay,” Hinata says as he hands him his bag. “I got it. You can go on ahead and set up the table.”

Kageyama nods and takes the backpack, slinging it over his other shoulder.  He waits for Hinata to go inside before heading home. He knows, he understands that Hinata wants to be alone for a while, and he’s more than willing to give him that.

He steps inside their apartment, whispers a soft “I’m home.” and drops their bags on the floor. He’ll pick them up later. Following what Hinata said, Kageyama brings out some plates and utensils and sets them on the table. He takes his seat and spends the time staring at the front door, waiting for Hinata to burst in, all better, his usual smile lighting up his face.

Or not.

Kageyama suddenly stands up. He’s thinks he’s given Hinata enough time. His mind goes back to a night when Hinata slept with his back to him, when he heard Hinata sniffling in the middle of the night and he can’t do anything because Hinata refused to let him do so, when he woke up and saw Hinata in the kitchen, his eyes red and puffy, a weak smile on his face. When he heard Hinata apologize for his attitude the other day and that “Everything’s okay now. I got it.”

There are times that Hinata whispers the same thing to him, when Kageyama wakes up in the middle of the night, feels like he’s suffocating, and raises his arm up in the air as though he’s looking for leverage. And all he’s looking for stirs beside him, another hand covers his own as it gently leads his stiff arm back down. And then Hinata’s there (he’s always been there), his mouth murmuring “Everything’s okay now.” over and over again, as he buries his face in Kageyama’s chest.

With that memory in mind, Kageyama runs to their bedroom, grabs their blankets and dumps them in the living room. He does the same with their pillows. Turning to their couch, he stacks some of the pillows on the sides, cursing when some end up falling.

Kageyama takes one of the blankets, the biggest one that they own, and hangs the one end over the couch and the other over the dining chairs that he pulled over. There’s a broom in the corner of the room that he grabs and stands just in front of the couch so that the blanket won’t sag in the middle.

He steps back and smirks. _It’s not perfect_ , he thinks as he throws the remaining pillows and blankets on the floor. But it’s enough—

“What’s that?”

Kageyama jumps, surprised. Hinata’s standing a few meters away, warily eyeing his creation.

“It’s a,” Kageyama clears his throat. “It’s a fort.”

Hinata raises an eyebrow. “A… fort.” He echoes.

“…Yes.” _Okay, maybe this isn’t such a good idea_ , Kageyama thinks.

Hinata walks towards him, dropping the plastic bags he’s carrying on the coffee table. He stops beside him and tilts his head to the side, his eyes never leaving the fort.

“You… built a fort,” Hinata says. “For…?”

 _This is a bad idea_ , Kageyama thinks as he mutters, “For you.”

He feels his face heating up and feels Hinata stiffen beside him, so he looks away. Kageyama’s about to say that they should eat, Hinata can go and eat while he cleans up the mess, when he feels someone tugging his hand.

Actually, he feels someone dragging him by the hand to the fort. Hinata fits inside perfectly, but Kageyama has to bend down. They sit next to each other and Kageyama has no idea what to do next.

“So… What now?” Hinata asks.

“…A movie?” Kageyama suggests.

Hinata shakes his head no.

“…Dinner?”

“Maybe later.”

“…”

Kageyama quiets for a few seconds as he wracks his brain for something to do, something to do, something to do—

“Oof!”

—while Hinata crawls over, plops down on his lap, his back to his chest, and places Kageyama’s arms around his waist.

“This is enough.” Hinata whispers, resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder.

And silence takes them again.

Kageyama’s nervous. He’s no good with this kind of stuff. He thinks that his heart’s beating too fast, too loud for his liking. Hinata’s going to hear it and he’s going to be teased. But he doesn’t mind if it’s Hinata.

So he places his chin on top of Hinata’s messy hair, tightens his hold and whispers, “Everything’s okay now.”

And really, it is.

Hinata moves so they’re facing each other, and he wraps Kageyama in a warm embrace. He’s crying, he _always_ cries damn it, leaving Kageyama to rub circles on his back to calm him down.

Kageyama hears him apologizing, that he’s been moody the whole day and he’s sorry. Kageyama snorts and grumbles, “If being a bit moody is something to apologize for, then you should be drowning in my apologies.”

And there it is, there it is. He hears a gurgled sound from Hinata, and then there it is. Hinata laughs, laughs as always, as usual. Really, he’s laughing too hard. He’s laughing way too hard that he has to pull back to wipe the now happy tears from his eyes.

Kageyama reaches out and does it for him, his free hand staying on Hinata’s waist. When the tears are gone, his hand finds its home on Hinata’s cheek, his thumb gently caressing it.

“You’re right though.” Hinata teases as he leans in to his touch.

“I’m always right, dumbass.”

With a battle cry, Hinata lunges at him, making them fall to the ground. They’re a rolling mess of tangled limbs and blankets and pillows and laughter until Hinata kicks the broom and their fort’s roof comes crashing down on them.

Hinata pushes himself up a bit, his hands on Kageyama’s chest, until his lips are hovering above Kageyama’s. And then his laughter ceases, and he smiles.

Kageyama reaches up to cup Hinata’s nape, tiny curls of orange tickles his hand, and pulls him down for a kiss.

They stay like that afterwards. Hinata on top of Kageyama, his head on Kageyama’s chest as Kageyama’s arms never leave his waist. It’s sometime after nine P.M. that Hinata starts to doze off, and Kageyama leans down to press a kiss on his forehead. And he whispers, to the silence, to the room, to Hinata,

 

 

“Found you.”

 

 

 

It starts the next morning, when Kageyama wakes up to the smell of pancakes. He sees Hinata, wearing only his shirt, in the kitchen, humming cheerfully as he cooks.

It continues in the late afternoon, when Hinata tries and fails to teach Kageyama how to fry chicken nuggets. They end up ordering takeout again.

It still goes on at midnight, when Kageyama discovers that Hinata has long eyelashes while he watches him sleep.

It starts the next morning, when Kageyama—

 

It never really ends. They lose themselves, sometimes in a good way, sometimes in a bad way, sometimes with each other, sometimes on their own.

It never really ends. They find themselves, sometimes with each other, sometimes on their own.  

 

It never really ends.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for cuddly kagehina, did you notice?


End file.
